


A Love Story

by orphan_account



Category: Jeeves - Wodehouse
Genre: Breakfast, Double Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-04
Updated: 2007-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	A Love Story

Bingo reads all his wife's novels. At first it was because they came from her, and everything she'd created was naturally a pure delight. After some years of marriage, this view was reviewed and somewhat mended, for though he loved his son like no other treasure – save perhaps Rosie – those midnight screams which had at first had him frantic with worry, only to be told they were perfectly normal, could not quite be called "pure delight".

Now, when he reads her novels, it's because he knows it delights her, and in fact he does not hate them. They might not otherwise be his choice of reading, but it's not all as fanciful as Bertie makes it sound. Sometimes Rosie still makes him feel quite as silly in love as the Third Earl of Whatsit gazing upon the Brave Milkmaid.

'Darling,' she says over the breakfast table, 'do you love me like life?'

'Oh, rather.'

'Would you die for me?'

'In a heartbeat.'

'Would you… pass me the jam?'

'Without a moment's hesitation.'

Butter distributed, she goes on to administer it on her toast, and it's in moments like that that Bingo is fairly sure they will live happily ever after.


End file.
